


Sisterly Love

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big sister, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy had a really rough day, lucky for her Kora came home to cheer her up.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10  
> Prompt: Crying- Daisy and Kora

The most exciting part about college is coming home for the holidays. Kora loved her classes and teachers, but she missed seeing her sister. She wasn’t going to see much of her after she went to college, she swore Daisy would get into some amazing tech school far away. Kora wasn’t that far away from home, she was only in the next city but she couldn’t come to visit as often as she wishes.

Daisy always greeted her at the door, readying to tell her everything that happened while she was gone. This time she was greeted by her mom and dad but no Daisy. “She’s in the treehouse, she had a pretty bad day,” Jiaying said.

Kora frowned leaving her bag in the living room and went straight for the backyard. She climbed up the ladder seeing Daisys back facing her. She cautiously climbed into the treehouse and sat beside her. Daisy looked her way with tears in her eyes, she quickly whipped them away. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She wrapped her arms around Kora, sobbing into her chest. “He broke up with me, she was cheating on me with someone else.” 

She sighed, hugging her sister back. This was Daisy’s fifth? Fifth boyfriend that broke up with her. Kora honestly didn’t like any of Daisy’s past boyfriends, especially not this one. Daisy was almost an adult, but she still treater her like a little girl. Even after years of being with them she still felt lost sometimes. She hated that Daisy ever felt out of place in her own family. 

“He said I was hard to love, that no one would love me like that. Is that true? I can’t be loved by anyone because everyone who I love leaves me.” she cried. 

Kora held her arm’s length and looked deep into her eyes. “No, he’s a jerk that doesn’t deserve you. I love you, Daisy. Mom and dad love you because you’re family. As for that kind of love, one day you’re going to find someone that’s perfect for you. He’s going to love you no matter what, I can’t guarantee that’s going to happen anytime soon, but it will happen.”

Daisy pulled away and shook her head. “That’s easy for you to say, your boyfriend has powers just like you. No one is going to want me when I get mine!”

There was a moment of silence in the treehouse. Daisy seemed to regret what she had said while Kora sat there shocked. She wanted to go through the mist, she said so when Kora started transitioning. So she started to transition this year and was planning on going through on her eighteenth birthday. 

“Is that what you’re worried about? That if you fall in love with a normal guy he’s not going to accept you for who you are? Daisy, he’s not worth it if he doesn’t love you for you.” she said sternly. 

Now hearing it, it sounded pretty dumb. Kora was always there for her when she felt like this. Even when they were kids she stood by her no matter what. Kora was the one who convinced her she was worth it, that she was loved and they weren’t going to leave her. 

Daisy tightly hugged her, hiding her face in her hair. “Thank you, Kora,” she mumbled.

“What are sisters for?” she laughed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
